Futuro
by ladyluna10
Summary: Jules y Emma son uña y carne desde pequeños y no pueden imaginarse su futuro el uno sin el otro. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en el reto de octubre "Parabatai" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras" .


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Aviso: _«Este fic participa en el reto de octubre "Parabatai" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

* * *

–Adiós, papá; adiós, mamá.

Emma entró corriendo al Instituto como cada mañana, dispuesta a entrenar con Julian y los demás Blackthorn mientras sus padres se marchaban a alguna misión.

Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos, donde ya estaban Julian y sus dos hermanos mayores con su instructora.

–Llegas tarde –le dijo Jules nada más verla.

–Solo un minuto, eso no es nada –ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de acercarse a él.

–Un minuto es todo lo que un demonio necesita para matarte –comentó Mark Blackthorne, mirándola mientras lanzaba un cuchillo que acertó en el centro de la diana–. Tenlo en cuenta, pequeña Emma.

–Ya lo sé y no les dejaría que me tocaran ni un pelo.

Sonrió de medio lado y tuvo que controlar un pequeño sonrojo, lo que hizo que Jules bufara levemente. Jamás entendería qué veía Emma en Mark. Vale que fuera mayor, guapo, medio hada, un gran luchador… Suspiró. Vale, a lo mejor sí que entendía por qué Emma estaba un poco colada por él. Ya le gustaría a él ser como su hermano mayor, pero era solo Julian. Aunque eso a la rubia parecía bastarle siempre y le tranquilizaba bastante. No quería perderla bajo ningún concepto.

–Emma es una chica dura –comentó Helen, lanzando una pequeña carcajada. Cogió una espada e hizo un par de movimientos rápidos–. No dejará que un par de demonios la asusten.

–Claro que no, para algo tengo a Cortana –respondió con autoconfianza–. Voy a ser la mejor cazadora de sombras del mundo, ya veréis.

–Pero para eso tienes que entrenar –dijo su instructora, negando levemente con la cabeza.

–¡Claro, vamos!

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Emma, a pesar de su corta edad era una alumna incansable que siempre exigía el entrenamiento más duro y que se esforzaba a diario para convertirse en la mejor. Estaba segura de que cumpliría todas sus metas mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto. Solo necesitaba un reto al que enfrentarse.

Después de entrenar durante tres horas y media sin descanso y darse una ducha, Emma y Jules salieron del edificio y se sentaron en los escalones de la puerta, como siempre hacían. La chica tenía el pelo mojado suelto sobre su espalda y los ojos cerrados y él dibujaba un paisaje en su libreta. Miró a Emma de reojo y sonrió de medio lado. Siempre tenía ganas de pintarla. Había algo en su pelo –la mezcla de colores, el brillo que desprendía– y en su rostro que le llamaba mucho la atención. En ese instante parecía tan relajada. Sonreía, disfrutando de los rayos de sol, y él solo deseaba tener la capacidad de plasmar justo eso en papel. Pero le daba vergüenza que ella –o cualquier otro– lo supiera.

"J-U-L-E-S"

Dejó su libreta al notar que ella trazaba letras en su brazo. Se giró hacia ella y la interrogó con la mirada.

"¿V-I-E-N-E-S-L-U-E-G-O-A-L-C-I-N-E?"

"M-I-M-A-D-R-E-V-A-A-L-L-E-V-A-R-M-E-E-S-T-A-T-A-R-D-E"

Asintió y sonrió. Los señores Cartstairs eran siempre muy simpáticos con él y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Cogió su mano con delicadeza, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir su respuesta en la palma.

"S-E-R-Á-G-E-N-I-A-L".

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Jules y ella eran uña y carne prácticamente desde que habían nacido, se habían criado juntos y no podía imaginarse su vida sin él. Era un chico muy especial, su mejor amigo y quien mejor la conocía. Sabía que en el futuro seguirían siempre juntos, luchando el uno junto al otro, cubriéndose las espaldas cuando llegara el momento de la verdad. Si tenía a Julian, no necesitaba nada más.

Cuando se separaron, él volvió a su dibujo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Emma era parte indispensable de su vida y, no sabía qué les depararía la vida, pero sabía que estarían siempre juntos. A lo mejor se convertirían en parabatai. Al fin y al cabo, ellos se querían y se comprendían y eso que sentían el uno por el otro era lo que sentían los parabatai, ¿no? Además, así no podrían separarla nunca de él. Tendrían que entrenar juntos y vivirían en el mismo Instituto y la misma ciudad. Estarían juntos para siempre y nada le hacía más feliz que aquel pensamiento.

Sí, estaba completamente seguro. Algún día, Emma se convertiría en su parabatai.

* * *

 _N/A: Ay, pobre Jules... Si hubiera sabido entonces..._

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? ;)_


End file.
